


Let me be your Shield

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, This is literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sword training is hard on Connie. Steven worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me be your Shield

Steven knows, from watching and listening, that Pearl is far from a gentle mentor. That she pushes that extra bit of _everything_ out of a person until they're absolutely exhausted and then frowns as though disappointed by their lack of stamina.

It's different with him. Not just because he's Rose's son, but because he is, in part, a _gem_ , and has spent numerous months learning to keep up with other gems. His skin is tougher; his resolve cradle-taught. Steven is not the least bit better than Connie- or anyone else- but he does enjoy certain things she doesn't. Like a form that bends, rather than breaks.

Pearl is stern with him, but she doesn't have the same level of ferocity she does with Connie. Steven understands that it's different with her- Connie has no magical skills and far less time to train than he's had; she _has_ to be strong. He still worries, but he can't stop progress.

Connie, in turn, almost seems to take the blows she earns as a gift. She accepts her own lack of training as a challenge, and pushes herself to no end. He's earnestly thankful for Mr. and Mrs. Mahesawaran; they've been a big help in making sure she gets some sleep between studying and school and training.

Connie is amazing. Too amazing, sometimes.

Still, by now Steven can spot the signs of when she's still stinging from a training session. The bulky shorts and huge shirt she probably received from Mr. Mahesawaran; the band-aid over a bad cut she always plays off. The stiff way she moves.

His jam buddy hurts, some days. Steven isn't okay with that.

"My bed is nice and comfortable and soft." He promises, gently grabbing her arm. "You should rest."

Connie bites her lip. "But we were gonna hang out."

"We still can! But with the added advantage of a nap for you."

Steven makes her a snack she eats sitting up (less chance of her choking, that way) and then he reads her a story. Connie complains about unfairness but buries her head in his pillow anyway.

Steven takes that as a sign of victory and continues reading.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is fluff with very little plot, but I like it, so here you go.


End file.
